


new adventure

by JazzyLove



Category: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyLove/pseuds/JazzyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy decides to move to Death City to get work and grow stronger but Natsu wants her back</p>
            </blockquote>





	new adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is also one of my popular works from my other account at fan fiction and I decided to share it on this account too :)

''C'mon Lucy we're going to be late'' the pink haired dragon slayer yelled clearly irritated that the celestial spirit mage was taking to long to change in the room next door.

''Sorry I'll be right there just hold on a bit'' Lucy answered back.

''Finally'' Natsu exclaimed when Lucy finally finished dressing an stepped out.

'' Lets go!'' Lucy said in her usual perky voice and skipped out the door and Natsu followed.

'''Happy is already there waiting for us'' Natsu said. They reached their destiny a few minutes later which was their beloved guild that turned into room full of chaos once some idiot decided to mess with Erza's cake. ''Must be suicidal...'' Lucy thought as she looked around she sweat dropped as she saw that nobody seemed to mind how Erza beat the poor guy to a pulp but hey, she wasn't going to come between it. Unfortunately Natsu decided to join in, and soon others did too and the guild turned into a full out war with people throwing punches and landing strikes Lucy grinned '' Well this is Fairy Tail'' she said as she walked over to the bar where Mirajane was preparing Cana's 30th drink of the day.

''Gray put on some damn clothes'' she yelled while gulping down the last of her drink.

''Shit'' Gray cursed, sure enough him clothes had magically disappeared-Juvia could be heard squealing at the sight.

''Damn I really need to pay my rent for this month...maybe I can go for a job...Natsu said he wanted a break...what if I go without him...no he wouldn't want that , well last time he went with Lisanna without asking me if I wanted to come along...yeah I'll go on a job by myself'' When Lucy made up her mind she walked over to the job request board and scammed it over until one caught her eye. 'Celestial spirit wanted for more information go to the DWMA for more details' ''Wow this basically has my name written all over it'' Lucy smiled and went over to Mirajane but stopped dead in her tracks 'It's not that I don't trust Mirajane but I think it would be best if no one knew where I was going. I'm sure she would tell Natsu and he would want to come along. I've noticed how they all think I'm weak and I just want to do this so I can prove to myself that I can do a job on my own so DWMA here I come... Wait I should at least ask the master

 

''This is great Plue the master agreed now I can just start packing and we can head out to Death City!'' Plue made an alarmed noise. '' I know I know the name doesn't make it sound like the most pleasant name in the world but hey you cant judge a book by its cover'' That comment seemed to calm Plue down as he stopped shaking more that usual. ''Alright its time to pack'' Around 3 a.m. she had finally finished and decided to head out as she knew Natsu would stop by her house in a few hours. ''Hmm where's the flyer I remember it having directions to Death City'' Lucy answered looking around.

''Pumm Pum'' Plue said holding out the flyer.

''That's strange it says to go in front of a mirror and write down some numbers...that's strange and a little creepy but with a city with a name like Death City it should be normal I guess'' With that she headed over to her mirror ''Lets see write down 4242564 if you ever want to knock on death's door''

''Hello there'' a voice came from the mirror and a strange grim reaper that didn't look scary at all came into view. He actually looked sorta comical in a way ''You must be that mage that choose to help us out- Lucy? Was it?'' he ask.

''Yeah that would be me'' Lucy said ''I was wondering if you cold give me directions to Death City?'' she felt a bit shy asking but it was necessary if she wanted to get the job''

''Of course just step into the portal'' he answered and sure enough as she turned around there was a dark portal next to her ''This portal will take you to the center of town where you can find your apartment that has been put under your name from there you will have to find your way to the school after setting down your bags''

''Thank you very much I'll try to get here as soon as possible'' Lucy said picking up her bags.

''Very well I hope to see you here soon'' the reaper said and disappeared from the mirror.

''Alright Plue lets get going'' Lucy stepped as she stepped through the portal. ''So this is Death City it looks so creepy like if some ghost will pop out any second let's just go in the hotel'' They walked over to the entrance of the hotel which she figured would be their hotel as they had appeared in front of it. They had gotten the key to their room with no struggle as the receptionist recognized her name. After Lucy settled in she decided that she should hurry up and find the DWMA luckily for her there was a map in the room. As she walked down the city she started getting used to how creepy things looked in this new dimension. ''Haha! look at how stupid the sun looks'' Lucy said as she pointed to the sky.

''Witch Hunter!'' someone yelled and a bright flash was seen at a distance.

'What the...''Lucy muttered and ran towards the flash. As she arrived at the scene at the scene a girl came into view holding a scythe, she was battling against a one arm scary looking monster. ''She's only a girl I have to help her'' ''Open gate of the giant bull...Tauros!'' A bright gold flash made Tauros appear and he quickly used his axe to slice the monster in half.

''Luuucy thank you for summoning me next to your beauuutiful presence'' and with that he was gone.

''Are you okay,'' Lucy asked the girl but was interrupted.

''Wow that was amazing. What type of magic was that'' she asked. The girl had dirty blonde hair in pig tails and a black tailcoat with a red skirt overall se was really pretty.

''Celestial Spirit Magic'' I found myself saying.

''That's amazing I'm Maka and he's Soul'' she said pointing at her weapon. ''Did she really name her weapon I mean not even Erza goes that far''

''Soul huh...that's cool I mean you must really like that weapon'' Lucy said obviously sounding a bit awkward she heard chuckling coming from the weapon.

''I'm not just a weapon you know'' suddenly a blue light covered the weapon and suddenly Lucy found herself staring at a boy with silver hair ''I'm a pretty cool guy too''

''W-w-woah did that weapon just turn into a boy!?'' Lucy exclaimed. Maka and Soul looked at each other with a knowing grin.

''You're not from around here are you?'' Soul asked.

''No I'm here for a job'' Lucy suddenly remembered and decided to ask for directions. She didn't want to keep the weird grim reaper waiting longer as he was very generous to have rented an apartment for her. ''Do you guys know where the DWMA is located?''

''As a matter of fact we do'' Maka said ''Here follow us''

''This is it, we're here!'' Soul said pointing at the building towering over us. I must admit I looks very cool. I can't wait to go inside!

''Alright! Let's go!'' I exclaimed. ''Wait are we going to have to go up those stairs?!'' I asked ''THEY'RE HUGE AND PROBABLY OVER 500 STEPS!'' I yelled.

''C'mon it's not that bad'' Maka said. ''I'll race you''

''Up those stairs?'' I asked ''No thank you''

''I'm in'' Soul said ''We'll wait for you at the top Lucy''

''Ready. Set. Go!'' Maka and Soul said in union and started running up the set of stairs. There's no way I'm going up those stairs on my own.

''Open Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!'' I yelled swinging my key as the pink haired spirit appeared in her maid outfit and chains.

''What can I do for you princess?'' Virgo asked she looked around noticing the new surroundings ''Will I be receiving a punishment today?''

''Carry me to the top of the stairs'' I ordered ''As you wish'' I held on tight as we reached the top of the stairs in incredible timing.

''Would you like something else my princess?'' Virgo asked.

''W-w-who is that!?'' a boy with aquamarine hired boy asked.

''S-s-she appeared out of nowhere!'' a girl with long black hair stammered

''Who are YOU!'' I exclaimed.

''I am the great Black Star the greatest assassin that has ever lived. I will be the one who defeats god! I-'' he was cut off by the girl next to him

''Sorry about that, he tends to get excited I'm Tsubaki by the way'' she said with a smile.

''It's alright I'm Lucy by the way and this is Virgo a celestial Spirit'' I said pointing towards Virgo. ''It's a pleasure'' she said.

''Celestial Spirit?'' Tsubaki asked.

''How did you get up here so fast?!'' Soul asked as he tried to catch his breath, Maka followed behind him.

''If that's everything I am going to take my leave now'' Virgo said disappearing into smoke.

''HOW DID SHE DO THAT!'' all four of them asked at the same time. All of a sudden a kid with black hair that had three white stripes walked over to us carrying two guns. 'The act like if they haven't seen different type of mages before'

''What is all the commotion about'' he asked. I watched as his two guns started glowing and turned into two girls.

''Oh wow you can do the same thing s Maka and Soul what type of magic is that?'' I asked '' 'Is it like shape shifting magic? Wait I have to find that guy soon or I'm going to be late!'

''Actually I have to go I'm going to be late for my job'' I added quickly as panic stated rising over me.

''Here?'' the new kid asked.

''Yeah'' I answered '' Do you guys know where I can find dude that wears all black except for this one mask and talks in a strange tone?''

''Oh! I can take you to father'' the kid answered ''Lucy? I presume''

''Yup that's me'' I replied ''Can I get your name by any chance?''

''I'm Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid if you want.'' Kid said.

''How come we got no introduction one'' of the girls said '' I'm Patty and this is my sister Liz'' Patty said pointing to the girl next to her.

''It's nice to meet you both'' I said with a smile.

'' Follow me'' Kid said as he started walking towards the building.

''I'll see you guys later'' I said to the group before heading towards Kid. He lead me into a room that looked almost cartoonish and in the center of it all stood the guy I had been talking to about the job.

''Ahh Lucy I had been expecting you I hope you found everything ok. How do you like it so far?''

''It's been great I've meet many new nice people, your son being one of them'' I said.

''I'm glad you like it'' he said ''Now let's get down to business, let me explain your job.''


End file.
